runnerhubfandomcom-20200214-history
Citizen, the Man About Town
Acquisition Cost: 8 , payable in ¥2000 or 1 Karma per point * Cost adjustments:Characters with at least a passing(3 skill) in some form of active musically inclined skill, will receive a +1 L bonus. Performance or artisan with a linked knowledge skill about it. Cannot be taken at chargen Description Citizen is a man who puts a lot of time and effort into appearances. From his designer clothes to his thousand-nuyen haircut, he is all style and no substance. Citizen does not legally work for any company, rather he acts as a bridge between the underground and corporate entertainment worlds, helping everyone to make a quick bit of cash on the side. Likes: Rom-Coms, Interior Decorating, The Open Ocean, Show Biz, Good Listeners. Dislikes: Hard Work, Social Adepts, Tailored Pheromones, Bad Listeners. Special rules Teacher *''Qualities'' *''Home g''round: You know a guy *First impression *''Trustworthy'' * Skills *Negotiation *Con *Etiquette *Artisan (Interior Decorating and Fashion Design). The Friend of my Friend is my Friend Citizen knows a lot of people, and he’s always happy to meet one more. He can put your contacts in touch with the right crowd. All it takes is a few smiles and handshakes, and before long they’ll be reaping the benefits of his inner circle. *When purchasing Citizen, you may increase the Connection rating for one non-Hub/non-fixer/non-group contact by one *This ability cannot raise a Connection rating higher than 5. *Please note which contact you are using this ability on when declaring your purchase. 'Let’s Do Lunch' Citizen understands how important it is to keep your contacts happy. When you call upon a friend for help, you don’t want them pondering whether it’s more profitable to betray you. Sometimes the difference between a contact saving your hide or calling the cops comes down to one simple thought: What have they done for me lately? Citizen is happy to assuage these worries. For a reasonable fee, he will take your contacts out for a night on the town, and he’ll make sure they know that you’re responsible for the good times. Citizen can increase any non-Hub/non-fixer/non-group contacts’ loyalty up to his loyalty rating. *The cost of this ability is equal to the new contact’s Loyalty rating *2,000 nuyen. *Loyalty must be raised point by point, so to raise a contact’s Loyalty up to Citizens Loyalty *You must also pay for ratings 2 and 3 (4,000 + 6,000 + 8,000 = 18,000 nuyen). 'Very Important Person' Citizen has some pull in the entertainment industry, and will be happy to share his connections with his friends. At remarkably short notice, Citizen can provide you with tickets to shows, concerts, sports games and more. He can make your name mysteriously appear on guest lists to exclusive clubs and events (within reason) and provide you with VIP access to all of the above should you so choose. The cost of these favors varies greatly depending on the establishment and timeframe given, and is entirely up to GM discretion. There are of course limits to this ability. Citizen may be able to get you backstage at Horizon’s new potential blockbuster film set, for example. But he may not be able to grant you access to the movie star’s private soiree. 'Movers and Shakers' When one puts their ear to the ground, they are bound to hear some dirt. Citizen is often required to pay attention to social shifts in Seattle, both in high society and the low. You may roll his connection test as a knowledge skill to learn rumors pertaining to the goings on in the many back rooms of the Emerald City. Hits on this test should determine the usefulness and accuracy of the rumors. A potential example below *2 hit may tell you that someone from Corp&Co. has been conspicuously absent from workplace events in the past few weeks. *3 hits, it is someone from Accounting, probably a male, he’s been sneaking off to meet some new squeeze. *4 hits, it’s Jeff Jefferson from Accounting, there are whispers that his new girl has gotten him into some kind of substance abuse. *5 hits, Jeff is telling this girl all kinds of corporate secrets. She’s hooked him on BTLs The girl is a Company Inc. plant who is playing him for info and cash. This roll is limited to the entertainment industry. Category:Contact Category:Contact Stable Category:NPC